Ranma Vs. The Digital Master
by Chris Sinasho
Summary: Ranma can win any battle....except video games...
1. Ranma Meets the Digital Master

A/n: I don't own these things.  
  
Ranma Vs. The Digital Master.  
  
One day, Ranma was walking, when something hit him on the head. He looked out to see what hit him, when he heard a mysterious voice.  
  
Mysterious voice: Well well, if it isn't the great Ranma Saotome.  
  
Ranma: Who are you?  
  
Mysterious voice: All you need to know is that I challenge you to a martial arts battle that you cannot win.  
  
Ranma: Martial arts, huh? Well, I can win any match that has the word "martial" in it.  
  
Mysterious voice: If you're so sure, then why not bet 20,000 yen on it?  
  
Ranma: 20,000? You had better have your wallet ready!  
  
Mysterious voice: I challenge you to digital martial arts. Oh, and by the way, my name is Digital Master. (Runs off to wherever)  
  
Ranma: Digital martial arts?  
  
Later at the Tendo Household…  
  
Ranma: So pop, what do you know about this digital martial arts thing anyway?  
  
Genma (In panda form): (holds up sign) No clue.  
  
Nabiki :I can help you out for 1,000 yen.  
  
Ranma: Really? How?  
  
Nabiki :I have all the latest video game systems.  
  
Ranma: Where did you get the money?  
  
Nabiki: What do you think I spend my earnings on?  
  
Genma: (thinking): "Earnings?"  
  
Later at night, when Ranma is being "Training"…  
  
Ranma: No! Not AGAIN!  
  
Nabiki: Ranma, that's the 25th time you've lost tonight. Don't you think you should call it quits?  
  
…Ranma learns he stinks at video games.  
  
Well did you like chapter one? E-mail crystalgenie1@aol.com  
  
and review, but no flames please! 


	2. Ranma's Trainning

A/n: I Don't own the characters or anything else in anime or manga.  
  
Chapter 2: Ranma's "Special" Training.  
  
Ranma had been training with Nabiki on video games for two weeks and had not succeeded. At all.  
  
Nabiki: Ranma, you're doing worse than anyone who ever played video games. Why do you want training anyway?  
  
Ranma: Because I met some one named Digital Master and he challenged me and bet 20,000 yen and…  
  
Nabiki: 20,000?!  
  
Ranma: Yeah, what about it?  
  
Nabiki: Okay Ranma! Back to training! Move that thumb! Press that button! Move, move, move!  
  
Akane and Kasumi walk into the room to see Nabiki whipping Ranma and yelling something or other about playing better.  
  
Akane: Nabiki! Ranma! What in the world are you doing?  
  
Nabiki: Training Ranma for his big match! If we he wins, I get 20,000 yen! 20,000!  
  
Kasumi: But what does that have to do with video games?  
  
Nabiki: It's a video game match.  
  
At lunch, Ranma decides to ask others about video game martial arts.  
  
Ryoga: You're kidding, right?  
  
Kuno: Why would I have time to play video games when I am in constant search of the beautiful pigtail girl?  
  
Ukyo: I'm sorry Ran-chan, I only cook okonomiyaki.  
  
Gosunkugi: You fool Saotome, I would never tell you, even if I did play video games!  
  
Ranma: (After talking to everyone he knows) Argh! Does nobody play video games but Nabiki in this entire town!  
  
Digital Master: (pops out of nowhere) Ah Ranma. I forgot to tell you where the match is going to be held. Follow this map to find it. You choose the video game.  
  
Ranma: By the time I'm done training, I'll beat you so fast that you'll…um you'll… not be able to beat me!  
  
Later that night…  
  
Ranma: !$%^&^$@#! That's the thousandth time I lost!  
  
Akane: In the last two hours, also.  
  
…Ranma couldn't play a match without losing in 10 minutes.  
  
A/N: Well, how'd you like it? E-mail crystalgenie1@aol.com and review, please! 


	3. The Practice Battle

A/n: I don't own the characters so don't even think of suing me.  
  
The practice battle  
  
1 Ranma was still desperately training for the upcoming battle. He was so bad, was so bad he couldn't even win with the cheat "Always Win".  
  
Nabiki: Keep training! You'll get better, maybe. If you win that match, I get 20,000 yen!  
  
Ranma: Who says you get it, huh?  
  
Nabiki: Who says I have to train you?  
  
Ranma: Point taken.  
  
Next week however…  
  
Ranma: Now where did that digital freak say he lived.  
  
Digital Master: If you want to find me, here I am.  
  
Ranma: Great, just great. Anyway, I came to challenge you.  
  
D.M.: Oh? It isn't the due date yet.  
  
Ranma: Yeah, well let's have a practice battle. No bets.  
  
D.M.: Fine by me. You still won't beat me at the competition.  
  
D.M. takes Ranma through a twisting, turning path and finally came to a little hut. Then Ranma saw the most computerized space he had ever seen.  
  
Ranma: (Mumbles stupidly in surprise) Gahhh…bluh…daaaahh.  
  
D.M.: Amazing, isn't it?  
  
Ranma: (Coming to his senses) All right, now let's battle.  
  
D.M.: First, you must choose the game. Choose carefully.  
  
Ranma: Okay, I choose…Super Smash Bros. Melee!  
  
They began the battle and it raged for one and a half hours (Because that was the preset time). Ranma loses horribly.  
  
D.M.: Hm. You're better than I thought. After I killed you about a thousand times, you killed me.  
  
Ranma: Noooooooooooo!!!!! I can't believe I actually lost!  
  
At Ucchan's okonomiyaki…  
  
Ukyo: Don't worry Ran-chan, You'll win next time.  
  
Ranma: (sob) B-but I l-lost now! Wahhhhh!  
  
Ukyo: Oh, Ran-chan. What am I ever going to do with you?  
  
A/n: Like? E-mail me at crystalgenie1@aol.com and review! 


	4. Hope for Ranma?

A/n: I don't own these…things. Read on!  
  
Hope For Ranma?  
  
Ranma was busy training hard, but to no effect.  
  
Ranma: Must…try…to…win (faints on the floor).  
  
Genma: (Walks in to find his son fainted on the floor) Ranma! Wake up boy! (hits him with cold water)  
  
Ranma: Hey, What's the big idea?  
  
Genma: You were on the floor, almost dead.  
  
Nabiki: Ranma! I've got good news! They've made a system that you can play!  
  
Ranma: Really?  
  
Nabiki: Yeah! It's called the "Simulator 5000." It simulates a battle when you move!  
  
Ranma: I can actually win! I can win! I can win against that Digital Dummy!  
  
Nabiki: Say, how do you know this guy any way? (All eyes stare towards Genma)  
  
Genma: Well, it was quite a long, long time ago. In a land far, far away. (Cheesy flash-back effect)  
  
Scene cuts to back when Genma and Sounne were training.  
  
Genma: Need…food.  
  
Sounne: Must…have…food.  
  
Genma: (As narrator) Eventually, we found a completely roboticized restaurant, with hologram menus and all.  
  
Young Genma: (After stuffing his face) Uh…we can't exactly pay the bill.  
  
Narrator Genma: Of course they were not very happy, especially the manager. Therefore, we ran off.  
  
Ranma: (Interrupting) So you couldn't pay the bill, so now the people at the restaurant are after me again?!  
  
Genma: Yup, that pretty much sums it up.  
  
Nabiki: You know, this is kinda turning out like that whole Picolet thing. And how many restaurants did you crash, any way?  
  
And so, after hearing the tale, Ranma trains harder than ever.  
  
A/n: Like? E-mail me at crystalgenie1@aol.com and review. 


	5. The Real Battle

A/n: I don't own any of these characters so don't sue, okay? Please?  
  
The real battle: What game will Ranma choose?  
  
It was nearly the end of Ranmas training time, and he had gotten better, thanks to the new system, he had been playing.  
  
Ranma: (Under simulation) Hyah! Hah! (Makes more martial arts noises)  
  
Nabiki: You know? I think he might actually win this thing.  
  
Genma: Oh, I am so proud*sob*.  
  
The next day at school...  
  
Male Class Mate: Hey, I hear that Ranma's gonna be in some sort of fight!  
  
Female Class Mate: Yeah! And I heard that Ucchan's Okonomiyaki will be serving there also!  
  
Male Class Mate: Let's go see!  
  
At 3:30 in the D.M.s lair...  
  
D.M.: Oh, how I have waited for this day.  
  
Ranma: Heh, heh. I've got a secret weapon.  
  
D.M.: Oh, you don't mean that new system, the "Simulator 5000" do you?  
  
Ranma: H-how do you know about that?  
  
D.M.: The question is, how do I not know? Anyway, since I knew you were going to choose that, I upgraded my character a tiny bit. Okay then, lets get on with it. Choose your game.  
  
Ranma: I choose...Bloody Murder Death match of Hell!  
  
Akane: Rather violent, isn't it?  
  
D.M.: Alright then, let us begin!  
  
Will Ranma win the match? Has his training paid off? Will he have to pay the 20,000 yen? Find out on the next chapter!  
  
A/n: like? E-mail me at [1]Crystalgenie1@aol.com and review!  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:Crystalgenie1@aol.com 


	6. The Battle Continues

A/n: I do NOT OWN THIS STUFF.  
  
The battle continues  
  
Ranma and the D.M. had begun their battle and it seemed that no one was winning.  
  
Ranma: Good thing I learned to master this game.  
  
D.M.: Oh? Then do you know the secret characters cheat?  
  
Ranma: Secret characters cheat?  
  
D.M.: Hm. Then this battle is mine.  
  
D.M.'s character suddenly gains about a million more muscles  
  
D.M.: Well, since I wanted to have some fun, I equipped your character with all your moves you learned for real battles.  
  
Ranma: Huh? How did you know I was going to be this character?  
  
D.M.: Ranma, I followed you around for ten years. I know.  
  
Ranma: All right then, prepare for the greatest whupping of your cyber life.  
  
Cologne: Oh, I never knew groom would have to use that move again!  
  
Akane: Shampoo's grandmother? Why are you here?  
  
Cologne: I always love to watch groom's important matches.  
  
Akane: What move will Ranma use then?  
  
Cologne: Watch his movements.  
  
Ranma (or his character) is moving around in a spiral  
  
Ranma: Now, for the final step...  
  
They reach the center of the spiral  
  
D.M.: Now you're finished.  
  
Ranma: HIRYU SHOTEN HA (a.k.a. the dragons heaven blast)!  
  
And with a crack the D.M. is sent flying  
  
Ryoga (who just kinda found his way there): Hm. I never knew that Ranma would have to use that again. Now where was I going again?  
  
The D.M. stands back up with a smile on his face.  
  
D.M. Ha ha ha! You think a puny attack like that can hurt me?  
  
Ranma: What?  
  
Akane: That guy must be strong.  
  
Ranma: Boy, how am I going to beat this guy?  
  
A/n: Like? E-mail me at [1]www.crystalgenie1@aol.com and review!  
  
References  
  
1. http://www.crystalgenie1@aol.com/ 


End file.
